Road Trips and New Cars?
by pickled.pughead
Summary: Post Eclipse: Charlie wants to spend some time with Bella one on one since he's still upset about the wedding. It's the perfect time for a road trip since all of B's nearest and dearest are busy. What'll happen when they get a blown engine in Oregon?


A/N: Set post-Eclipse

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own way too many books,my dreams,and two overly affectionate Rottweilers.

"Aww come on Bells," Charlie pleaded. "It'll be fun." I disagreed, though I just munched my chicken parmesan thoughtfully. A road trip through Oregon with Charlie for three days. In my behemoth antique Chevy truck. No Edward to keep me company. This was cruel though not unusual punishment. Charlie was still in the sulking stage about my upcoming wedding to Edward Cullen my soul mate. I had hoped that by the time my third dress fitting came around Charlie would have quit his grumbling and accepted my marriage. This was not the case, so reluctantly I agreed.

It turned out to work. Emmett and Jasper were heading to Alaska to see the Denalis before the wedding and eat some different food. Rose and Alice were busy with the wedding and Esme with something else, so Carlisle and Edward were taking a little road trip of their own for some father/ son bonding before the wedding. On Friday just as I was leaving the Cullens' house Alice grinned at me. "Tell Charlie that you can do it faster. Make a bet at least thirty dollars." "What?" I turned to Edward confused.

He was grinning ear to ear. "You'll see love," he kissed my hair, before leading me through the door. Charlie and I were on the road by 5:30 the next morning. Charlie jabbered on excitedly as we meandered through Port Angeles. We stopped in Edmonds for lunch and to see an old police buddy of Charlie's Noah Lyle. He had a German shepherd and him and Charlie took a long time to grumble together about their respective daughters' engagements.

I remembered meeting Danielle once, when I arrived in Forks. She was 18 then coming home from William & Mary where she was majoring in Psychology. She was marrying a business major named Preston Fuller. He just didn't measure up for Noah. Kind of like Edward and Charlie. We stopped in a hotel in Walla Walla for the night. It was comfortable but lonely even with Charlie there. Edward texted me as I tried unsuccessfully to sleep alone for the first time since we'd come home from Volterra.

_How's the trip?_

_Good. Charlie spent the afternoon sulking with his friend Noah. His daughter Danielle's getting married in two weeks. How's your bonding going?_

_Fine, we found some good game near the Nooksack River. You should sleep. I'll see you in a few days love. _

_Goodnight, Edward. Wait tell me about what Alice said._

_You'll see, Bella. I love you._

_Love you too._

The night passed slowly as I mulled over Alice's comment from Friday. The next day my truck blew when we were in Keizer. It was almost dusk. Charlie had noticed a gas station a little ways back so he said he'd go for help. A thought occurred to me. "I bet you thirty bucks I can get help faster than you," I said as Charlie got out of the cab.

"I'll take that bet." Once Charlie had set off for the gas station, I pulled out my phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"How are you?" His tone was cheeky, triumphant almost.

"I've been better. My engine blew and we're in Keizer. I need a jump I think."

"Right you are my love. Carlisle and I are in Reedsport. We'll be there soon."

Only five minutes had passed before the Mercedes pulled up so that the hoods were almost touching. Edward got out and popped my hood as Carlisle did the same to his car. "Enjoying your trip Bella?"Carlisle smiled.

"I'd rather my dad stop complaining about the wedding but it has been ok."

"The blown engine notwithstanding," Edward added.

"Yes."

"This is grounds for a new car. Wouldn't you say Carlisle?"

He nodded, holding back laughter. Traitor, I hoped he would be different once I married his eldest son. Edward turned to me, smoldering.

"If we do this, you have to choose a new car. No exceptions."

"That's dirty blackmail. Not that I'm surprised. Ok Edward. Show me a car."

He grabbed a binder from the back seat of the Mercedes,"Why don't you pick while we finish this?"

I picked quickly. A black Audi A8 L. I kept my eyes off of the price tag. He'd always said an Audi would suit me. I showed him my choice and he grinned too innocently. "When did it arrive?" "Yesterday," he mumbled into my hair apologetically. I groaned. Edward kissed me quickly mumbling "Charlie" as he and Carlisle drove away.

I started the truck up quickly as Charlie appeared dumbfounded.

"How?"

"I ran into some good Samaritans," I replied quietly.

When we pulled into my driveway on Monday afternoon, Rose and Alice were leaning on the fender of my new car. Rose was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Charlie gaped. "Whose is that?"

"Mine," I whispered getting out.

"You forgot the plans," Alice said hugging me.

Rose laughed at Charlie's face. "I'll be right back," I said to them quickly.

I hurried in dropping my weekend bag by my door, before running back outside to find a tow truck being hooked up to my beloved Chevy.

"You said I could dismantle the monster for fun remember?"Rose provided. I had told her that a few weeks ago actually. I was regretting it now.

"You'll still have your memories Bella," Alice smiled as Charlie came toward me.

"It's really yours?"

"Edward jumped the Chevy on Sunday. I promised that when it died he could replace it. I picked this and it was rush delivered."I omitted the fact that Alice had seen my choice and ordered it without my knowledge. No need to sound odd. I also omitted how Edward had just happened to come from Reedsport two hours away from Keizer out of the blue. The blue in Charlie's case anyway. No need to tell Charlie what he and Carlisle had been doing before I called. "He just gave this to you?"

"He likes spoiling me."

"It's a nice car. Now what is this I hear about plans?"Charlie asked as the tow truck driver collected my keys and pulled away.

"We're going to Seattle. To see _Love,Loss,and What I Wore_,_ then Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean_. Maybe do a little shopping."I replied.

"We're sleeping in a hotel, and Esme's meeting us at the mall," Alice added.

"Oh. You girls have fun. If I'm not in when you get back Bell, call me, ok?"Charlie looked nauseous from the lengthy evening we had ahead. He hurried to the open front door.

"I wonder if Angela would like to go shopping with us," I said as Rose and Alice hopped into my car.

"She'll have to bow out but we should invite her anyway," Alice chirped. Rose quickly ran me through how to run my car and we set off for the Webber's house on Bloom Court. Angela opened the door on the first knock. Her brown hair was disheveled and she looked severely sleep deprived. Her nose was reddening at the tip and her cheeks were slightly puffy. It was probably a common cold.

"Hey Bella,"Ang smiled.

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping. Alice, Rose, and I are headed to Seattle and I thought you might want to come."I smiled.

Angela frowned slightly, and I heard a sudden wail from inside.

"Thank you. I'd love to go but my parents are in Pasadena at a Veterinary Convention for my mom, and my brothers are sick. They seem to be contagious and I wouldn't want to infect you guys."

I laughed at the idea of Alice or Rose ever catching the common cold. "I'm sorry you can't come. Call me if you need anything. I hope you guys feel better soon." I said stepping off the stoop.

I got back into my car and saw Angela doing a double take through the windshield. After about forty-five minutes driving at a law abiding speed thanks to a lag in traffic we reached the mall in Seattle. Esme hugged me as soon as my feet hit the asphalt.

"Do you like it dear?"

"It's nice, I'll admit." Rosalie laughed softly knowing that was the best they'd get.

"Let's start shopping," Alice commanded. We went to Viviane Claymore first. Much to my surprise and Alice's happiness I found a midnight blue wrap dress and flats that I knew Edward would love on me. Alice had an attendant ring it up before I could see the tag. After only three more stores we headed to The Novel Nook, the best bookstore in Seattle. I found more than enough books. Esme suggested I get a new bookshelf from the hardware store across the street when she saw my piles of books. So I did. Surprisingly it all fit in two vehicles. When we got to the hotel I showered, shaved, and changed before I heard a knock. On the other side was none other than my personal Greek God, Edward Cullen.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to accompany you to the theater this evening." There was an undercurrent of something else in his voice. For a moment my mind paused on the somewhat inconceivable notion of lust. He offered me a bright red tulip kissing my hand as I took it. I smiled at him. This was going to be better than I though. Many hours later I was in my pajamas in the king-sized hotel bed, Edward lying on top of my comforter shirtless.

We were rehashing the psychological effects of torture as seen in _Jimmy Dean_. Not exactly a topic that set a romantic mood. The next day Edward, his brothers and father all drove back with Esme. We stopped at my house. Edward and Jasper had offered to set up my bookshelf, insistent . Even when I pointed out that I wouldn't be living with Charlie much longer, they wouldn't hear of no, coming from my lips to their ears. They were finished in two minutes flat.


End file.
